A Season of Wedding Surprises
by PadfootandProngs4eva
Summary: 3RD CHAPTER WAS WRONG B4 SO REREAD side pairings mentioned once in a while: HG DH The War is over and celebrations are in every corner. One special wedding of one Tonks and Remus Lupin is coming! What happens when 2 pranksters we all know and love r bak
1. Prologue by tanninginthesun

1

**Disclaimer: These characters do NOT belong to us! They belong to the wonderful J.K. Rowling. We wish we did, especially Padfoot! But we don't!**

**Remus POV**

Remus Lupin, werewolf and used-to-be (and still is, he sometimes helped Fred and George make new prank products) prankster extraordinaire was nervously shifting in front of the mirror at the room he was staying in the Leaky Cauldron. He was trying on the tuxedo that he was going to wear to his wedding. Remus tugged on his hair nervously- it had lately been becoming a habit since he had proposed to one Nymphadora Tonks.

**Flashback**

_He had been waiting to do this for a while, ever since Tonks had told him that she loved him and didn't care about the age difference or about him being a werewolf, but he couldn't have proposed to her then! Not in the middle of a war, not when he could have been killed any day, not when fear was rising in the heart of every witch or wizard. Imagine if he had proposed to Tonks and he was killed a few days later- he would have left his fiancée all alone and if he had actually gotten married- he would have let poor Tonks become a widow! _

_But now the war was over, and celebrations were still going on in every street in England. Harry had found the other Horcruxes along with Ron and Hermione -Harry had finally defeated Voldemort and the Death Eaters were either dead, in Azkaban or in hiding. It was truly a time to rejoice and the Wizarding Community were having parties, weddings, and any other celebration you can possibly think of._

_He shook those thought out of his head and got down on one knee. His amber eyes met Tonk's blue ones and they got lost in each other's world for a second before Remus realized why he was on one knee. He swiped a small velvet from his pocket and held it out._

"_Tonks, we've only been dating for almost a year, and if you think it's to soon I understand, but all things considered, Nymphadora Tonks (for once Tonks didn't complain about her name), I love you with all my heart and I will be the happiest man in the world if you say yes. Tonks, will you marry me?"_

_Tonks looked him straight in the eye, making sure he was serious. "Yes! Of course!" she had answered happily!_

**End Of Flashback**

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

**Tonks POV**

Tonks had many things on her mind: all were revolving over the wedding and a certain werewolf. She was at the Burrow so Molly and Fleur could help her with The Wedding and so far this is what they had come up with:

**The Wedding of Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks**

_Best Man: Harry Potter_

_Bridesmaids: Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger, Krissy White (Ginny's friend, can she be there? Ginny will ask)?_

_Color For Bridesmaid Dresses: White_

_Flower Girl: Gabrielle Delacour_

Flowers: Red and White Roses

But Tonks, being Tonks, wasn't worried about the color of the dresses or the flowers used- her biggest fear was tripping as she was walking down the aisle.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

**Narcissa Black POV**

Narcissa Black was a happy woman- her son and her had moved out of the Malfoy Mansion and into a big house by a beautiful lake. Her husband was in Azkaban and they had both changed their last name to Narcissa's maiden name- Narcissa had never liked her husband but to please her family she had married him- not expecting him to show his cruelty and insults to her and later her son.

Now it was different, they were happy living together and they had changed their reputation of being a prejudiced family. In the war they had changed to the Light side and Narcissa the more they fought amongst the Light the more they lost their prejudiced views and the more they made friends. She had even made friends with her niece: Nymphadora Tonks. Draco had risked his life saving muggleborns and so had Narcissa. Snape, under the Unbreakable vow, had almost died saving Draco and then he did die saving (who knew?) Harry.

An owl flew in from the window with an invitation:

_Dear Narcissa Black,_

_You are cordially invited to the wedding of Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks…_

_Tonks_

A/n: this fic is written by the charming writers Harmony'sSake and tanninginthesun who want to declare their love to one Sirius Black and Prongs and Moony, we'll update soon and please review if you like it D


	2. Chapter 2 by HarmonysSake

Chapter Two

"Come on, Harryཀ We have to go meet Ron before he starts yelling in the middle of Diagon Alley againཀ" Ginny told Harry. Last time Ginny and Harry had met Ron, they had arrived to find him already drunk, yelling in street doing some stupid dance. When they had finally got him under control, he was so embarrassed he flooed home before they could tell him what they had come for.

"I'm comingཀ" he called running to catch up with her.

Walking into the Leaky Cauldron, they spotted Ron waiting for them over by the window. When they walked over he looked up " Hey mateཀ Hi Ginཀ So what do u want to tell me so bad?" He looked at them anxiously, hoping it was good news.

Expecting one of them to sit by him he shoved over to make room, but both of them sat down beside each instead. Ron looked confused but just shrugged it off and slid back over. Harry and Ginny smiled at each other, their eyes laughing at Ron's unexcepting looks. "Want me to tell him?" Harry asked. Ginny nodded and smiled.

"Ron, we're... erm... Ginny is my girlfriendཀ" He finally spit out. "There I said itཀ" Harry looked over at Ron, expecting him to look angry, but instead he was just staring. Slowly, a smile crept on to his face and he started laughing.

When he finally could control his laughter, he turned to his sister and his best mate. " Thats greatཀ I knew you to were good friends but I didn't know you were that closeཀ Harry I might be your brother in law somedayཀ" Harry was shocked when he said that, Harry hadn't even thought that far aheadཀ

"I might even be an uncle somedayཀ" Harry started blushing at the thought of what would have to happen before Ron became and uncle. Even though the thought was nice, he and Ginny had only been dating for a little over a week.

Thwackཀ Harry looked over to see Ron leaning against the wall and Ginny smiling mischiefly at him. " Ow that hurt Ginnyཀ" Ron complainedཀ "What'd do that for?" Ginny continued smiling " Oh because you are acting like me and Harry are gettin' marriedཀ We've only been dating for a weekཀ"

"Come on, Ginཀ I want to do some stuff before it gets darkཀ" Ginny nodded and followed, leaving Ron by himself.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Later that day, after Ginny went home, Harry headed over to Remus' apartment. Remus, who was expecting him, met him at the door and let him in. He stepped inside and looked around. There was a small, beaten and faded couch in what was probably the living room and a very small table in the kitchen. The faded and torn curtains were pushed back, letting the sunlight into the rooms. Harry assumed this was because Remus had lost yet another job and didn't have money to keep the place lighted. Looking back at Remus, Harry gasped, realizing how much weight Remus had lost in the past week.

Hearing Harry gasp, Remus looked at him and smiled slightly "I'm afraid I don't have much food to offer you, but please make yourself at home," Harry nodded and went to sit down on the couch. "Can I get you anything?" he asked Harry. When Harry shook his head, he sat down next to him. Harry continued looking at his surrounding, not sure how to ask what he had come to ask.

"What are you thinking about Harry? I can tell its important," Remus asked curiously.

Harry sighed "Ok, but let me finish before you say no." Remus looked at him suspiciously, but nodded. " Ok. I want you to move in with me at Grimmauld Palace. I live there by myself and its quite boring and lonely. You live in this..." he paused, searching for the right word, "dump. You oviously don't have much money or a job so you won't be able to live here much longer. And don't worry, you would have most of the upstairs to yourself so Tonks could come over and probably stuff." Remus blushed a little at the name of his new fiancee. Sensing he was embarrassed Harry continued, " I promise I won't bother you. All you would have to do is put up with me and my girlfriend." Remus chuckled lightly at the last part, but still looked undecided. "Please? You can't tell me my father or Sirius wouldn't have done the same and besides I get lonely."

Remus sighed loudly, "I don't know Harry, sure Sirius or James would have done the same but I am supposed to be taking care of you, not the other way around." Harry shrugged, " Look at it this way, living with me would be keeping me from being lonely. And you would be there to watch over me when I have my girlfriends over." He added, his gleaming eyes full of mischief.

"Are you sure Harry? When you put it that way its not so bad, because James would never let you be alone with your girlfriends at this age, though Sirius probably wouldn't care." he said laughing. Harry nodded. "And I don't care if Tonks moves in either." Remus blushed at the thought of his new fiancee living with him at Harry's house and what could happen.

"Ok. I'll start now." Harry nodded and helped Remus pack what little he had. Soon they headed toward Grimauld Palace, ready to unpack.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

_Three Months Later..._..

Ron and Hermione were leaving Grimmauld Palace after visiting Tonks, Remus and Harry. Tonks and Remus had asked them to be in their wedding a couple months ago and they wanted to get all the details right as the wedding was only two months away.

"They are so happy about the wedding!" Ron said to no one inparticular. Hermione nodded "Yeah, but you can tell that they are sad that Sirius and Harry's parents can't be there. Did you hear Harry and Remus talking about that?"

"Yeah I wish there was a spell or something that would let them talk to them for a couple minutes or something." Hermione looked thoughtful for a moment, as if she was trying to remember if there was one. "I don't think there is..." She stopped, remembering something and ran toward her apartment down there street. Ron stood bewildered in the street before following her.

"Ron! Look at this!" she panted holding up a book of spells, and pointing at one. Ron slowly read the spell over and looked at her "Its dangerous, but it might work. Who's going to be the one to perform it?" he asked. The spell was very powerful and could almost kill the person performing it, therefor someone was needed to watch. It also had to be preformed by a close friend of the person mourning whoever died.

Hermione took a deep breath, "I'll do it," she said quietly. "Are you sure? I can do it?" Ron countered. "No, it was my idea and I have a better chance of not getting extremely hurt." Ron nodded, though he didn't look convinced. "Lets get the potion and spell ready." She said before he could change his mind.

When the potion was finished and Hermione felt rested enough to preform the spell they went to Hermione's room and put silence and security spells around the place so no one could disturb them.

Hermione, with wand and potion in hand, walked toward the mirror. She paused, taking a deep breath, then threw the potion at the mirror and at the same time she said the spell.

Hermione gasped when the mirror turned pink and a cracking sound filled the air. Shocked, Hermione fell to the ground and ly there trying to regain her power and hold the spell. "Mione, are you ok?" Ron asked, fearing that she was hurt. Hermione nodded and sat up a little.

" Hello? Where am I?" Both friends jumped at the sound of the voice and turned to see Harry's godfather in the mirror, looking very confused. "Hermione? Ron? Will you please tell me whats going on?"

"Uh... well, we sorta.. umm, did a spell.." Ron mumbled "Oh hurry up Ron, I can't hold the spell much longer or I am going to pass out."Hermione said bluntly. Ron looked shocked at the news and turned back to Sirius and explained what they did and needed rather quickly.

At first the Marauder was shocked and didn't know what to say. "I... well, I'll see what I can do. Maybe Prongs and I can talk to Fate or whoever and maybe... just maybe we can work something out." He paused for a minute, trying to decide if he should say something else. "And tell Harry to quit being so sad all the time and be happy because I don't want him to miss out on stuff just because I got myself killed. Then tell Moony and Tonks congratulations and I will be watching. But don't tell them what we talked about because I have no clue if it will work." He stopped, and looked at Hermione. Sweat was no falling down her face and she was turning slightly pale. "Hermione if you don't stop the spell your going to pass out! I should go anyway but please take care of Harry and don't let him be sad all the time! He deserves to be happy! Now stop the damn spell before you kill yourself! I don't think Harry could take that." He added seriously. "Thank you" he whispered just before Hermione dropped the spell.

"Mione!" Ron yelled as he grabbed his friend before she fell to the ground. He carefully put her on the bed to rest before he walked to the couch to think.

Disclaimer: WE DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY OF THE OTHER CHARACTERS!

AN: This chapter was written by Harmony'sSake so thats why its written in a different style. Oh and if you read it, please REVIEW! We only had a couple people review last time! So please REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3 by tanninginthesun

"So what'd you want to tell me?" Harry peered at his friends curiously.

Ron opened his mouth to speak but then froze.

"Er…well…the thing is Hermione and I…"

Ron looked at Hermione pleadingly, he had no idea how to tell Harry about the spell.

"O well Harry, you might not believe this but…" she froze.

A blonde-haired boy was walking down the street and Hermione came up with a distraction, "Draco and I are dating!"

Ron looked at Hermione like she was crazy while Harry looked at her in disbelief and Hermione looked stunned at what she had just blurted out before thinking.

"Um, ok...well Dracos on the Light side again so I have no problem with it."

…

"DRACO and HERMIONE are WHAT?"

"Shhhhh…" Harry shushed Ginny, "It's supposed to be kind of a secret for now…"

Ginny looked a little stunned and than through her head back and laughed, "Well Dracos nice now, but you have to admit it's kind of weird."

Harry loved it when Ginny laughed, when suddenly all of her seemed to light up, even her hair seemed to be look even brighter, while her eyes sparkled with mischief. He loved everything about her: her radiant hair, her sneaky brown eyes, how she could laugh in the face of danger, her sense of humor. He stared at her while she was chewing on some of her salad and suddenly realized there was a piece of lettuce in her teeth. All he could concentrate on was the piece of lettuce that was in her white teeth until…

They both stared at the piece of lettuce in Harry's head before Ginny laughed merrily while Harry felt a blush creeping through his cheeks.

"Silly, if I had a piece of lettuce in my teeth you could have just told me," Ginny's eyes were alight with laughter and Harry grinned sheepishly.

…

Remus smiled as he looked around the house that he and Harry shared. Sometimes when he got up late and ate breakfast with Harry and would feel like he was eating breakfast with James or Lily. He was even starting to think,

"James looked a lot like Harry,"

instead of the other way around (_Harry_ looks a lot like _James_).

…

"Um, Draco…"

Hermione was fidgeting nervously in front of him- she had asked him to meet her at the Leaky Cauldron because she didn't want someone to tell him that they were 'dating.'

"Yes?" Draco said in his usual cold tone.

"I err, kind of maybe told Harry we were…"

"Yes?" Draco asked again, not sure where this was going.

"I told him w-we w-were sort of… dating!"

Draco's gray eyes widened in surprise, "Why would you…"

"Well err, the thing is Ron and I meant to tell Harry something but we kind of changed our minds in the middle of something and we had to come up with an excuse so it just kind of came out…"

Draco cocked his head.

"I'll tell him the truth eventually but is it ok if we 'date' till Friday and then we break up?"

"Okkk…"

He looked a little awkward and Hermione was blushing furiously.

"So should we go on a 'date.'"

…

Hermione was nervous: today she and Draco were double-'dating' with Harry and Ginny. Harry had Floo-ed in and asked her if she wanted to and she had no choice but to agree. At first she thought she should make an excuse but she was terrible at lying. Well anyway, she had managed to convince Draco to come…

She was wondering why she was feeling so shy and nervous about pretending to date Draco- usually she could handle anything. There were butterflies in her stomach and she wondered if she could possibly like him. She did a spell to curl her hair in big curls and put on a long scarlet dress that hugger her every curve.

_Ring!_

The doorbell.

It was time.

…

Tonks opened her mouth as Remus fed her a piece of chicken. She giggled like a little schoolgirl and mentally slapped herself. She was 25 not 16! She made a mental note. When talking to Remus:

'I must not act like a blubbering idiot.'

…

Ginny and Harry grinned at each other when they saw Hermione and Draco holding hands awkwardly as they sat down in front of them.

"So Ginny, how's the shop?"

A month ago when Ginny had left Hogwarts she had decided to help Fred and George with their shop and together they reached beyond the universe of pranking and into a whole new dimension.

Ginny grinned, "It's doing great but I finally decided what to do full time! I'm going to be a Gringotts curse breaker like Bill and go on all sorts of adventures underground! It's going to be awesome!"

She was careful not to spill her drink all over her white dress- when she was excited she was a total klutz!

…

Hermione smiled, it was almost time for this date to end. It had been so awkward and when Draco and Hermione finally started joking around they realized what they were doing and looked anywhere but each other. Meanwhile Harry and Ginny were having a fight with their charmed forks.

"Ha! Take that Harry!"

Harry groaned before his fork knocked Ginny's down.

Ginny pouted.

**Disclaimer: We do not own Harry Potter.**

**A/N: this was written by tanninginthesun and she apologizes if it sucks.**


End file.
